Drabble
by octariuc
Summary: Cara kenalan yang gila. 2nd PoV/OC/xReader.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prince of Tennis : Takeshi Konomi**_

 _ **Irie Kanata x reader/OC**_

 _ **I have rules; if you like it give me fav. If you don't just leave. If you have no account or can't log in, give me 'fav' comment. That's enough. Don't leave any traces on my comment box if it possible.**_

 _Ada peraturan yang perlu kalian baca; jika suka tekan 'fav'. Jika tidak 'tinggalkan'. Jika tidak punya akun/tidak log in, kamu bisa tulis 'fav' di kolom komentar (kalau kamu suka cerita ini). Tolong tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun sebisa mungkin di kolom komentar demi kesehatan mental author._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _FOOLED_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Entah apa yang mendorongnya hari ini untuk naik bus daripada kereta untuk bertemu Tokugawa dan Oni. Irie mengikuti doronganitu seperti menelusuri jejak basah di tanah. Mungkin akan terjadi hal menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Benar saja, begitu sampai di halte bis seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Kau tersenyum tipis padanya dan melambaikan tangan. Irie maju menghampirimu yang diapit dua laki-laki. Kau memegang ujung kausnya dan bilang kau bosan menunggu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi," kata Irie sambil menarik pergelangan tanganmu. Bus datang dan kalian naik lalu duduk berdampingan.

Dadamu berdebar keras. Dalam hati kau mengutuk perbuatanmu yang sembarangan panggil nama orang hanya karena terpampang di tas raketnya. Orang disampingmu yang sedang membaca buku tanpa terganggu bahkan terlihat lebih mencurigakan daripada para pengganggumu tadi. Sadar kau mencuri pandang dari ekor matamu dia menutup bukunya dan tersenyum. "Nah, Ano-san, bagaimana aktingku tadi?"

"H-hebat." Dia tampak ragu tapi tidak meneruskan apa yang mau dikatakannya. Dia malah bertanya tujuanmu. "Alun-alun kota?" jawabmu ragu.

"Sama," timpalnya lalu melanjutkan membaca.

"Ano ... _summimasen_ untuk yang tadi ... aku terpaksa ... orang-orang itu menggangguku," katamu akhirnya. Irie melirikmu dengan ekor matanya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi ...," ucapnya menggantung kalimat. "Bukankah memanfaatkan orang lain itu jahat?" Wajahmu terasa hangat. Kau malu. Lalu Irie menoleh dan berkata dia cuma bercanda lalu tertawa kecil. Kau tidak mengerti selera humornya.

Setelah meminta maaf padanya di alun-alun kau segera pergi. Dia hanya tersenyum tidak begitu peduli, seolah hal tadi bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Perasaanmu terganjal sesuatu. Reaksi Irie mengganggumu. Tapi kau berusaha tidak peduli. Kau mempercepat langkah menuju tempat bertemu sepupumu. Tapi aneh, dia tidak ada di sana. Kau mengedarkan pandangan dan tidak melihat sosoknya, melainkan lelaki tadi, Irie. Dia berjalan ke arahmu dengan santai. Kau mulai curiga dia bukan orang baik.

Dengan tergesa kau berjalan menjauhinya dan berusaha menghubungi sepupumu. Tapi dia tetap saja mengikutimu bagaikan predator yang sabar. Kau berhenti berlari ketika menabrak tubuh tinggi seseorang yang terasa seperti dinding batu. Kelegaan memenuhimu saat melihat dia adalah orang yang kaucari. "Kazuya-niisan!"

Kau bicara padanya bahwa seseorang mengikutimu sambil menunjuk orang itu yang tak kenal takut meski kau bersama dua atlet berbadan tegap. Kazuya tersenyum mendengarmu, sedangkan Oni terbatuk kecil.

"Tokugawa-kun ... Oni ...," sapa Irie pada mereka berdua sedangkan kau bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kazuya.

"Sepertinya aktingmu menyebabkan orang salah paham, Irie-san," kata Kazuya.

"Halo, apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanya Irie dengan senyum terkulum.

Semenjak itu meski tanpa Tokugawa, kalian sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau suka membaca dan Irie adalah fans dari karya-karya klasik. Kalian bisa menikmati hening dengan sangat baik sebagaimana kalian bicara hal-hal menarik yang hanya bisa dilakukan dua pecinta buku bersama. Tidak pernah ada kata cukup untu membicarakan karya yang bagus.

Tapi suatu hari Irie dibuat bingung dengan keabsenanmu. Kau tidak membalas pesan, mengangkat telepon atau muncul di tempat biasa. Bertanya pada Tokugawa pun tidak mendapat jawaban jelas. Kemudian di tengah jalan Irie melihatmu dengan seorang laki-laki sedang tertawa. Irie tidak pernah melihatmu tertawa seperti itu bersamanya.

Irie tidak suka dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Dia memilih menghampirimu dengan topeng yang setengah retak. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya dengan mudah, tapi tidak juga dia jadi seorang yang menggebu-gebu.

Dia tetap menghampirimu dengan santai dan kasual lalu menyapamu dengan rangkulan di leher. Kau terkejut melihatnya. "I-irie-kun?"

"Siapa dia, (name)-chan?" Situasi kalian tegang. Orang yang lebih dulu bersamamu berbicara dalam bahasa asing, bertanya.

"Ya, siapa aku?" tanya Irie menunggu jawabanmu. Kau tidak mengerti kenapa dia terlihat begitu emosi.

"Yah~ dia ... kenal-"

"Aku pacarnya," sambar Irie sambil menjabat tangan orang itu. Kau terkejut. Laki-laki di sampingmu hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia meninggalkan kalian berdua.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan, Irie-kun?!" cicitmu padanya.

"K-kenapa? (name)-chan tidak suka? ... p-padahal aku serius menyukai (name) ... aku ... aku ...," Irie mau menangis. Kau membelalakkan mata tidak percaya.

"B-bukan! B-bukan itu ... tapi tadi itu sepupuku dari Amerika, ibuku akan marah kalau sampai dia tersesat di sini ...," jawabmu pelan. Kemudian wajah Irie berubah drastis. Matanya berbinar seolah kesedihan tadi tidak pernah singgah. Dia menggenggam tanganmu dan menyatakan rasa sukanya lagi dengan sangat percaya diri.

"Haha~ aktingmu sangat bagus, Irie-kun, tapi aku tidak percaya. Aku juga tidak terlalu menyukaimu," katamu sambil melepas tangannya. Topeng Irie retak. Dia tidak lagi bisa berakting bahwa dia baik-baik saja dengan penolakan. Lalu dengan wajah sumringah kaubilang kau bercanda. Irie masih tidak memahami apa yang terjadi sampai kau bilang dengan sangat perlahan bahwa kau juga suka padanya. Kesal ditipu, Irie memainkan jarinya untuk mengelitikimu. Kau tertawa dan berjanji tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi. Sebagai hadiah Irie memberimu ciuman di kening dan kalian melewati sepanjang sore bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalan. Di sela-sela langkah kalian Irie mengeluh betapa tidak adilnya kau punya sepupu-sepupu yang mudah membuatnya cemburu. Kau tertawa, kau ingin tahu apa pendapat Kazuya mendengar ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prince of Tennis : Takeshi Konomi**_

 _ **Tokugawa Kazuya x reader/OC**_

 _ **I have rules; if you like it give me fav. If you don't just leave. If you have no account or can't log in, give me 'fav' comment. That's enough. Don't leave any traces on my comment box if it possible.**_

 _Ada peraturan yang perlu kalian baca; jika suka tekan 'fav'. Jika tidak 'tinggalkan'. Jika tidak punya akun/tidak log in, kamu bisa tulis 'fav' di kolom komentar (kalau kamu suka cerita ini). Tolong tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun sebisa mungkin di kolom komentar demi kesehatan mental author._

.

.

.

Membaca novel muram di halte bus telah merusak _mood_ -mu. Kau menutup novel itu dan mendesah. Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan seseorang untuk sampai ke halte jika rumahnya hanya lima ratus meter? Dan kau sudah menunggu satu jam. Jika saja dia bukan teman baikmu, kau sudah meninggalkannya daritadi. Tapi dia bersikeras akan segera datang sehingga yang kaubisa hanya menunggu.

Lalu-lalang orang menunggu bus silih berganti. Kau bosan. Kemudian segerombolan anak muda yang sepertinya anggota klub tenis datang. Mereka menunggu bus juga seperti yang lainnya. dua orang anggota tenis berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali melirikmu yang duduk sendirian. Kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka. _Timing_ temanmu sangat tepat, dia memberitahu dengan kata maaf yang berulang kali di _paste_ bahwa orangtuanya memaksa dia menghadiri pesta keluarga. Hari yang sempurna.

Kau memutuskan pulang dan menunggu bus berikutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dua orang anggota tenis itu menghimpitmu hingga pundak kalian beradu. Salah seorang anggota itu bahkan menyentuh ujung rambutmu dan menghirupnya. "Rambut yang indah~" katanya. Kau membeku. "Mau melihat kami bermain?" tawar salah seorang lainnya dengan wajah yang terlalu dekat denganmu. Kau bangkit berdiri hendak pergi namun dua orang itu sepakat menahanmu sementara sisa anggota lainnya tidak peduli dan sibuk sendiri.

Rasa takut merambatimu. Tidak ada orang di halte selain dirimu dan klub tenis itu. Tapi dalam diam kau teringat cara gila seseorang untuk berkenalan. Dulu sahabatmu berhasil menggunakannya padamu, jadi kaurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Dengan wajah yang tenang kau menunggu seseorang datang.

Dari jauh kau bisa melihat sosok tinggi dan tegap berjalan tepat menuju halte ini. Kau bisa melihat otot bisepnya terjalin sempurna dan sesekali angin menyingkap kausnya sehingga otot perutnya terlihat. Dia sempurna! Maksudmu, dia orang yang sempurna untuk dimintai pertolongan. Tepat ketika dia mendekat kau berteriak. "Ryoma! Ryoma! Aku disini!" teriakmu padanya.

Dia menoleh dan menatapmu sesaat. Dua orang anggota tenis mengendurkan pegangan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang kau ambil kesempatan itu untuk berlari ke arah lelaki yang kaupanggil. Kau tersenyum. Dia mengerutkan dahi. "Ryoma! Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi!" katamu sedikit lebih keras.

Orang di depanmu melirik tanganmu yang memegangi sisi kausnya. "Apa kau mau pulang?!" kata lelaki itu dingin. Kau mengangguk. Bus datang, kau menariknya masuk dan kalian duduk berdampingan. Setelah grup tenis itu masuk juga, bus berjalan. Dua aggota yang tadi menjahilimu melirik sangsi pada laki-laki di sampingmu.

Kau mulai meracau tentang novel pada orang yang tidak kaukenal itu. Dia hanya diam menilai. "Novel ini membuatku sakit kepala~" katamu antusias.

Pemberhentian selanjutnya grup tenis itu turun dan kau mencopot topeng ceria yang kaupakai. Napas lega terdengar darimu. Lalu rona merah mulai menyebar ketika orang di sampingmu menatapmu lekat-lekat dari jarak yang tidak jauh. Dengan wajah setengah tertutup buku kau meminta maaf.

" _Gomen_ ... klub tenis itu menggangguku, _gomen_ ... _hontou ni gomenasai_!" katamu sopan.

Mata hitamnya berkilat sebentar. Senyum merekah dari bibirnya sekilas. "Siapa Ryoma?" katanya setelah permohonan maafmu mengambang di udara.

"Eh? Ah! Ya ... dia itu sepupuku ..."

"Lain kali panggil aku Tokugawa Kazuya," katanya tak terduga.

Sejak itu Kazuya adalah nama yang paling kausuka. Nama itu juga membawa debaran sendiri tiap kau mengucapkannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai kalian berdua tidak terpisahkan. Meskipun Kazuya bukan orang yang agresif, kau tahu dia menjagamu dengan caranya. Mendengarmu takut pada sesuatu atau seseorang, Kazuya menjadi yang pertama memasang badan sebagai pelindungmu. Dia sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
